Getting to Know You
by msu
Summary: Complete Willow casts a spell that forces Buffy and Spike to spend some quality time together and learn more about each other. Will they? Please read & review!
1. Saturday Night

Summary: AU after season 6, Willow has been back and is still a practicing witch. Spike has a soul and has been accepted into the Scoobies and life couldn't be better. So how come Buffy and Spike are so distant with one another? Dawn figures if they knew more about each other their "relationship" wouldn't be so strained. Could she be right?

A/N: Just a short little fluff fic. Let me know what you think. I crave the reviews. I need them! Just be kind, please. I don't do negative critiques well, they make me cry.

Disclaimer: All these fictional characters were created by Mr. Whedon, and I wouldn't dare take them from him.

}O{

Chapter 1

Willow and Dawn were sitting at the kitchen table whispering and giggling between each other. Buffy was finishing up laundry when she noticed the two. When they saw her, they instantly stopped their conversation.

"Ok, I don't know what you two are up to, but it can only lead to nothing good, I'm sure."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Oh, we were just trying to decide which movie to watch tonight. Spike should be here soon and we all know what he usually picks. So we're going to beat him to the punch this time."

Buffy stood there holding a full laundry basket for a second. "Oh...sure."

At that moment, Spike knocked twice on the back door before letting himself in. Every Saturday evening was a set routine by now. Spike would show up at sunset, and he and the girls would have a night of take out (or delivery), movies, games and serious munchies. Willow and Dawn really enjoyed Spike's company and Buffy tolerated him. Ever since he came back with a soul and apologized profusely for his past actions, he became a member of the Scoobs, and a good friend, but Buffy and he remained indifferent.

Dawn knew Spike still loved Buffy very much. She could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice whenever Buffy was around. She also believed that Buffy cared deeply about Spike. She would never admit it, but Buffy didn't know him like Dawn and Willow did. What Buffy didn't know was that while she was finishing her chores, Willow and Dawn were conspiring. The group would start their evening out normally, but there were going to be a few added surprises to endure.

Their pizzas and breadsticks arrived on time and they sat and ate while catching up on the week's happenings with one another. A cozy situation regardless of this odd family consisting of a slayer, a witch, a vampire with a soul, mind you, and a teenager who had only existed on this planet for a little over two years. This Saturday was Dawn's choice.

Enthusiastically she bounced in her chair. "Let's play 20 questions." Her decision was met with stares and a few choice words with added grumbles and mumbles. Willow sat back and smiled. Dawn pouted at the response. "I think it will be fun."

Buffy tilted her head. "You would...alright, what are the rules?"

Dawn got excited again. "I'll start. You ask the person to your left a question and they have to answer truthfully. Then that person asks the next to their left and so on. When it gets back to me, we start the opposite way. Got it?"

Spike shook his head. "I can't believe...I feel like I'm at a girly slumber party...we're not having makeovers any time soon, are we?"

Willow snickered. "Keep it up, blondie, and you'll be the first in the makeover chair."

"Being quiet now," and he sat back looking defeated.

Dawn started, "Ok, Willow, um, have you ever kissed Xander on the lips?"

Spike grimaced and shuddered, "Eww, disgusting. Do we have to hear of such things?"

Dawn pointed a finger at him, "Shush."

Willow smiled, recalling past Xander moments. "Yes, full lip locking madness."

Spike mumbled, "More than I ever wanted to know."

Willow continued. "Buffy, have you ever cheated on any of your boyfriends?"

Spike seemed interested now. Buffy looked at all three of them. "Um...wow...a definite no." Spike seemed to deflate. "Ok, Spike, what is your real hair color?"

He smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Dawn seemed miffed, "Spike, you have to answer...and truthfully."

"Oh, alright...it's brown. Happy?"

At that moment, Willow cut in. "You know what, I have a better idea."

Spike was annoyed. "Wait, I didn't get to ask my question."

"Oh, you'll get your chance. Dawnie and I are going to make an ice cream run. You and Buffy are going to play the game by yourselves." Buffy's mouth opened and closed. She hadn't noticed Dawn was already standing with the door wide open waiting for Willow. The two stood in the doorway when Willow turned and swept her arm through the air, muttering some sort of gibberish.

Both Buffy and Spike were standing now. "What's going on?" "What's that all about?" they asked simultaneously.

"You two are stranded here, and until you have learned 10 new things about one another, you will not be able to leave. We'll check back with you in a couple of hours....And no fighting...or killing." She finished with a smirk.

Buffy looked scared, "But..."

Spike was rendered speechless.

Dawn smiled earnestly. "See ya' later."

Buffy sat back down slowly. "I knew they were up to something evil and sinister."

"Yeah, those evil-doers."

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"Well, pet, what now?"

Buffy looked up at him and doing her best Dawn imitation, she excitedly asked, "Wanna play 20 questions?"

"You've lost it, Slayer. Alright then...but it's just supposed to be 10 questions since...you know, Will said only 10 new things."

Buffy sat back in her chair, "Yeah, well...let's get this over with."

TBC?

A/N Well whaddya think? Should I continue on?


	2. The Long Haul

Summary: AU after season 6, Willow has been back and is still a practicing witch. Spike has a soul and has been accepted into the Scoobies and life couldn't be better. So how come Buffy and Spike are so distant with one another? Dawn figures if they knew more about each other their "relationship" wouldn't be so strained. Could she be right?

A/N: Just a short little fluff fic. Let me know what you think. I crave the reviews. I need them! Just be kind, please. I don't do negative critiques well, they make me cry.

Disclaimer: All these fictional characters were created by Mr. Whedon, and I wouldn't dare take them from him.

}O{

Chapter 2

"I get to start since I didn't have my turn."

Buffy gave him the look. "You are such a baby. What are you, ten?"

He grinned. "I won't answer that cause it's my turn. Now be quiet, I'm thinking...Are you wearing a bra?"

"What?" Buffy shouldn't have been shocked by his impertinent question, but she was. "That's not a good question."

"Says you."

"I am **not** answering..."

"You have to; it's the rule, and honest answers."

"God, we hang around Dawn too much and you're such a pig...of course I am. Satisfied?"

He looked glum as he slumped back. "Not really."

She gave him the look again. "My turn. Why do you breathe when you don't need to?"

"Don't know, habit maybe. When I get nervous, angry or excited it just happens. Alright then, hmmm...Do you sleep in the buff...Buff?" he smirked evilly.

She sneered. "Funny...these are lame questions. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know...Well, do ya?"

"Sometimes. Now let's get serious. We are supposed to learn something new about one another. Ten new somethings."

"I'm hungry," Spike growled as he pushed himself up off the chair.

"Well, that's nothing new. Go on, hurry it up." He made his way to the fridge, taking forever as he stood peering in and scanning the contents.

"Aha." He pointedly cried out, grabbing something off the shelf before shuffling back to the table with leftover hot wings from the previous Saturday evening. "My turn," he mumbled around a bite of chicken.

"No...you asked the stupid naked Buffy question."

He smiled. "Oh, right. Continue then."

"So what's your full name, William?"

"Don't 'member", was his muffled response.

Her eyes got big. "You lie. There is no way..."

"Oh, bloody hell woman. It's William Edward."

"That's not all of it." She sat back and crossed her legs and arms at the same time.

"How do you know?" he glared at her over a half eaten wing.

"I just do...now spill or I'll find out if you are ticklish." she pointed her finger directly towards him.

"You wouldn't dare." She got up and proceeded to reach for his ribs with long, slender fingers.

He scooted back. "Okay, okay, it's William Edward Winters---the third."

"Oh, so you were named after your father and his father, I assume? How nice." She started to giggle.

"What's so bleeding funny?"

"Winters"

"S'not funny...I'll have you know it is a proper English name." He was pouting with that cute bottom lip sticking out.

"No, no." She pointed to him then to herself..."Winters...Summers."

He cocked his head. "Huh, I hadn't thought about it. How strange."

Quickly, the surprise of the new revelation disappeared. "Well, it's my turn."

She pointed at him and gave him the look again. "No more naked questions, or else."

"Got it. So...what did you want to be when you were little?"

"Dorothy Hamill," she said dreamily.

He scrunched his forehead. "Huh?"

"Oh, she was an Olympic ice skater. I wanted to be her."

"Oh...cute."

"Did you just say cute?"

"Yeah...you would have looked cute. Is that alright?" he huffed.

She sighed. "It's just that sometimes I never know when you're being nice or being a pig."

"Well, then you really don't know me, slayer. I may sound like a jerk but most of the time it's sincere. Just the way I am, take it or leave it."

"Now I know, I guess. It's my question. How old were you when you were turned?"

He thought for a moment. "Let's see. I had been out of university for almost two years."

Buffy looked surprised. "You were a student?"

"Hey, that's another question. One per turn and I haven't answered the last one."

"Just surprised me, that's all. Imagining you as a college boy."

"What's so strange about it?"

"Oh, nothing. Answer the question, please."

"Now that's surprising."

"What?"

"You, actually saying please." He smirked in her general direction."

"Shut up...answer."

"Now there's the Buffy we all know and love...26. How old were you when you found out you were a slayer?"

"15. I was a freshman in high school in LA. My watcher, Merrick, found me there and started training me...Have we asked 10 questions yet?"

"Heh, hardly. Think that was only three apiece."

"Yeah, with a little extra on the side. Well, it looks to be a long evening. It's break time, bathroom, munchies, and move to more comfortable seating. I think we are in for the long haul."

She got up to use the bathroom as he went into the kitchen again and muttered under his breath, "Nice choice of words. Long haul."

TBC?

A/N Shall I proceed? Kinda tough to come up with 10 questions. That I would know the answers to.


	3. Tickled Pink

Summary: AU after season 6, Willow has been back and is still a practicing witch. Spike has a soul and has been accepted into the Scoobies and life couldn't be better. So how come Buffy and Spike are so distant with one another? Dawn figures if they knew more about each other their "relationship" wouldn't be so strained. Could she be right?

A/N: Just a short little fluff fic. Let me know what you think. I crave the reviews. I need them! Just be kind, please. I don't do negative critiques well, they make me cry.

Disclaimer: All these fictional characters were created by Mr. Whedon, and I wouldn't dare take them from him.

}O{

Chapter3

Buffy settled onto the couch just as Spike brought out enough munchies to feed an army for the remainder of the year.

She looked over at him. "Whose turn?"

"Your turn to ask," he looked up at her.

She sighed. "My turn. Back to my last question. What university and what did you study?"

"That's a sneaky double question, slayer."

"Well, I tried."

"I'll answer both of them, but I get to ask two my next turn." She shook her head in agreement. "I went to Oxford. Don't look so shocked. I was a pretty smart chap. I studied ancient and lost languages. I wanted to be a teacher or a professor at the university."

"Wow, so you were a geek," she teased.

"Thanks ever so much. Now I get two. What did you really think when you found out what Dawn was?"

She laid her head back on the couch lost in thought. Spike stared at her in that position. He was momentarily lost in thought as well as his eyes wandered over her.

"Well," her loud voice brought him back to reality. "I was completely and utterly in shock. But what was amazing, at that very moment, I knew that I loved her with all my heart and that I would protect her until I took my last dying breath. But even after that she was well protected. I made sure of that, right?" She looked over at him earnestly.

"She was very well protected, I keep my promises." He looked away. "Well, most of them."

Buffy changed the subject immediately. "And your second question?"

"No, you go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Ok, then, let's see. Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Why are you asking all these questions about my human past?"

"Because I don't know anything about you before you were turned. I'm just curious."

"Yes, I had a younger sister. Emily. She was 10 years younger. Followed me around constantly. Drove me insane, but I adored her. She died when I went off to school. My father died while I was there as well and things got put on hold. Had to take care of my mum. She had turned off sick as well. But I was turned before she passed. I still felt the loss though."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She sincerely was sad for him.

"S'alright. It was a long time ago. Were you ever afraid of any of your enemies?"

"Yes, I have been afraid. Glory for one. Wasn't sure I could beat her, being a hell goddess and all. The Master because of the prophecy and he was actually, at that time, the strongest opponent I had met. I always pushed the fear back though. It gave me the strength to perform, to do what needed to be done."

"Good answer." He smiled at her.

"Uhh, did you have to work after you went back home from Oxford?"

"My father had left a sum of money so I didn't have to at first. I then worked some odd jobs to cover expenses for food, medicine and doctor's visits. Just deliveries, cleaning, tutoring young students. Nothing much." He looked at her for a few seconds. She eyed him warily. "Were you ever afraid of me?"

She burst out laughing as his mouth dropped open. "Well, I didn't expect that kind of reaction. I want to honestly know, did I ever scare you?"

Buffy broke off her giggle fit and looked at him. "I guess, maybe one time, I did fear you may have had the upper hand."

He poked her in the arm. "When?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Do I really need to share my trade secrets? You **are** my mortal enemy."

"Was," he corrected her.

"Ok, was. I think it was right after you crashed through the school window. I didn't really know your past and I wasn't sure how to deal with you. I was very lucky my mom was there."

"Yeah, don't remind me. A slayer with friends and family." He paused to reflect. "I'm glad she was there, too."

"Hey, are you ticklish?" She seriously asked him.

"What?" He was a tad concerned about the question.

"That's my next question. Are you ticklish? Cause I'm going to find out." And she started to poke first at his ribcage before moving to his tummy.

Spike started to squirm. He grabbed her wrists and asked, "My question. Are you?" Laughter erupted from the two as arms were flailing everywhere. It seemed that both were very ticklish.

Dawn and Willow could hear the commotion coming from the living room. They had been sitting out on the back porch enjoying the night while eating their ice cream. When they heard the boisterous laughing, both girls turned to look at one another with huge smiles on their faces.

TBC?

A/N Want anymore? I'm evil, I know!!


	4. Midnight Confessions

Summary: AU after season 6, Willow has been back and is still a practicing witch. Spike has a soul and has been accepted into the Scoobies and life couldn't be better. So how come Buffy and Spike are so distant with one another? Dawn figures if they knew more about each other their "relationship" wouldn't be so strained. Could she be right?

A/N: Just a short little fluff fic. Let me know what you think. I crave the reviews. I need them! Just be kind, please. I don't do negative critiques well, they make me cry.

Disclaimer: All these fictional characters were created by Mr. Whedon, and I wouldn't dare take them from him.

}O{

Chapter 4

Dawn and Willow had been listening in on most of the conversation between the slayer and the vampire. So far they were happy with the outcome of their scheming plan. Buffy and Spike were getting along better than they could ever hope. But then...

Spike and Buffy were still wrestling in the tickle match when Spike caught both of her hands in his. "Do you still love Angel?"

Buffy pulled away quickly. "What?"

"You heard the question. Tell me...please."

"I...I really don't think it's any of your business."

"Then I take that as a yes. I knew it." Spike looked dejected as he moved back on the couch.

"You don't know anything. You just assume...Angel was my first real love. You were witness to how that ended. He will always be a part of my life. But I have moved on. I can't keep dwelling in the past." He looked at her sadly. She had to look away, then turned to him and asked, "Are you still in love with Dru?"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was thinking about how to answer the question. "No, Dru hurt me. After all I gave to her; she took me for a ride. Besides, another replaced her in here." And he placed his hand over his un-beating heart. Buffy looked down at her hands in her lap. He gently lifted her chin up to look at him and softly asked, "How do you feel about me?"

She turned her head away and he sat there, agitated, waiting for her to reply. He honestly couldn't believe he had asked her the simple question. He was sure she would refuse to answer it and it was torture waiting for her response. She looked back at him.

"I don't really know how to answer that. I know that I care about you, what happens to you and everything. You have done a lot for me and Dawn and the rest of the gang. I know I miss you when you are away, and you annoy the hell out of me when you are around. It frightens me that if you do something evil again, I will have to be the one to stake you. I have forgiven you for your past deeds but I don't need to deal with another vampire boyfriend." There was silence. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. She knew it hurt him but she honestly answered his question.

Curiosity crept over her at that instant. "Why do you love me?"

He quickly looked up at her. "Are you serious? I love you because of your strength, your compassion, your love for your family and friends. I think at times you could face the world with one hand tied behind your back and still beat it down. You don't hold any grudges and you fight fairly. To watch you slay is like an aphrodisiac to me. Your dance is captivating. I love to dance with you," he softly trailed off. "It's love, I know this. I could just watch you all day, the way you move and talk. How you take care of your sis and your best mates. I love your heart because it is so full of love for others. And I silently weep that I haven't found a place in that beautiful chamber. But don't get me wrong. I wouldn't trade all the time I have been able to spend with you for anything in this world. I have lived because of you."

He finished with a hitch in his voice. He noticed her eyes were filled with unshed tears and as one fell, he caught it with his thumb. "That was the honest to god truth," he whispered to her. A solitary moment passed.

"Ask me again your last question." She had taken his hand into hers and held onto it.

He stared at their entwined fingers for a bit before inhaling sharply. "How do you feel about me?"

"I think I could easily fall in love with you. But I am scared to. Everyone I love hurts me or leaves me and you are not the exception. How do I know it wouldn't happen again?"

Spike could almost swear his heart was beating. It was ready to burst out of his chest. "I can't make any promises, you wouldn't buy them anyway. Why can't we just live in the moment and love one another to the fullest? Love deeply and passionately. You might get hurt but it's the only way to live life completely. All I know is, I love you with all that I am. Great love involves great risk. You should know now how much I love you, I'd live and I'd die for you. There have been countless impossibilities but we've overcome them and I'm still here by your side through it all."

Buffy smiled at him and softly replied, "You should have been a poet. That was beautiful. Promise me this though? We take this a lot slower this time, enjoy a lot more, and have fun. The passion can be put on the back burner for now. I want to get to know the real you, the man I could fall head over heels for. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan," he barely said. Inside Spike was jumping up and down. He was sure now his heart was beating. Buffy held out her hand to him.

"Let's shake on it."

He smiled slyly at her as he placed his hand in hers and pulled her to him catching her mouth with his. It wasn't a deep kiss but never the less, it sent shivers down both their spines. It was the start of a beautiful friendship with a possibility of more.

Willow and Dawn were both sniffling and hugging one another. Willow cast one more spell.

"Come on, Dawnie, let's go catch a movie. I'm sure Buffy won't mind."

As they headed toward town, Buffy and Spike were standing in the middle of the room, dancing to the soft music playing in the background while soft candlelight flickered and encompassed them.

The End

Epilogue coming soon!

A/N Please tell me what you really think of the fluff!! Maybe I will write more if you like.


	5. Epilogue

A/N Wow, thanks to every one of you (you all know who you are) for all your wonderful reviews. It's enough to make my heart swell. I am so happy you all enjoyed my little fluffy fic. If you could see me now, I'm doing my happy dance! o I liked writing this. Some semblance of lovely happiness in my somewhat upside down life. All that love and sweetness oozing out gives me tingles I would really like to hear your honest thoughts and reviews. This is only my second fic and would love to write more especially fluffy pieces. If you like it-I will try my best to bring you more in the near future. Until then keep reading!!

}O{

Epilogue

2 months later

The full moon shone down on the crashing waves causing a brilliant light to flutter through the air. A giggle could be heard close by. Upon the sandy beach, a checkered tablecloth was placed neatly and filled with a half eaten picnic arrangement. On one corner of the cloth, a petite blonde young woman leaned back against a well-toned bleached blonde young man who happened to be nuzzling the woman's tanned neck. To any seeing person, they looked like a normal, happy couple in love. She giggled again.

"You know if you don't stop that, there might be a little indecent exposure going on."

He moaned and nibbled on her earlobe. "Don't mind if I do."

Buffy sat up and turned a little to look at Spike. "Thank you...for two wonderful months. I have never been this happy. Never thought I could be this happy. You're a amazingly beautiful...man. Do you know that?"

He reached up and tucked a stray hair that had blown across her face. "Don't let that information leak out, love of my life. I'll be banned from the entire demon community and you may still need me to infiltrate. Wouldn't matter. I still have you and my second family. Even Xander has been overly nice to me...now that's scary. But I guess good, and you're a amazingly beautiful woman. My slayer."

He smiled at her and kissed her gently. She deepened the kiss. It took her breath away when she pulled back and even Spike seemed a little breathless.

"I think the front burners are hot enough to move forward," she announced. His eyes twinkled with thoughts of romps of nakedness.

"Still forging ahead slowly, though, my sweet William," she softly added as she placed her forehead against his and stroked his face gently with her hand. He snatched her hand and kissed her palm staring at her through her fingers.

"As slow as you want, my dear. I have all the time in the world. I'm here for the long haul."

She leaned back against him as he snuggled into her closer and they watched the moon dance over the waves together.

Finis


End file.
